Gone Fishing
by iwomans-sister
Summary: The Official sends Darien and Hobbes on what they think is a fishing trip, but the Official has something else in mind for them to catch.
1. Chapter One

Title: Gone Fishing

Authors: Lori and iwomans_sister

Disclaimers: We don't own them, just like to play with them. We will return them unharmed. The Jacobs family do belong to us though and if anyone wants to borrow them you may.

Archive: Sure, just let us know.

Rating: PG-13, mild violence, (real mild)

Genre: Humor/Action/Adventure

Spoilers: They're in there, lots of them. If you can find them, Darien and Hobbes will send you a virtual Rainbow Trout.

Authors' Note: Get you're fishing and camping gear and join our boys on a wild fishing trip in Northern California. You may also want to bring Graham crackers, chocolate bars and some marshmallows to make s'mores. This fic takes place during the summer and before `Father Figure'. This is a sequel to `Legends'. Thanks to those who helped us with this, you know who you are.

Summary: The Official sends Darien and Hobbes on what they think is a fishing trip, but The Official has something else in mind for them to catch.

Gone Fishing 1/9

Darien walked into the Harding Building and headed to the Keep. Hobbes met him in the hall, "Good Morning partner. The Fat Man wants to see us right now in his office."

"I need to see Claire first, he knows that."

"Yeah, well, he'll hang you by your hair if you don't see him first."

"What did we do now?" The look on Darien's face was that of a five year old. The kind of look that says `I'm innocent' but deep down inside you know there's guilt.

The two partners walked into the office and as usual, Eberts was standing behind the Official with what appeared to be case files in his hands.

"Good Morning gentlemen, sit down please. I have a case that needs your attention right away. Eberts, the files please."

"Uh, yes sir. Here, Agents Hobbes and Fawkes, inside you'll find your new assignments."

Darien had squinted one of his eyes as he peeked inside the folder. Hobbes just went for it and opened it up completely. There was a shocked expression on his face, "Mt. Shasta? Is this a joke? You're pulling our legs on this aren't you?"

"No Hobbes, we're not. You two have worked hard and the Official feels that you deserve a vacation."

Darien and Hobbes nearly fainted when they heard the news. Darien looked around the room wondering where the real Official had gone. Since he had joined the Agency about a year ago, he hadn't had a vacation yet.

"Sir, did you just say `vacation'?"

"No, I didn't, Eberts did. I'm telling you now. I want you boys to go fly fishing on the best streams Northern California has to offer. Here are your plane tickets and your equipment is in the lab."

"You're serious, aren't you? II think this is incredible. The Agency is paying for this trip? There has to be a catch?" Darien knew a con when he heard one.

"No, Mr. Fawkes, no catches, just some trout that are waiting for you two. Now go to the Keep and get your gear and be on your way."

"Wow, hey, about Claire, doesn't she have to come too. You know, the gland."

"No, this is not a mission, just a vacation for a couple of days. No reason for you to quicksilver, but Hobbes will be bringing extra counteragent, just in case."

~*~

Hobbes and Darien entered the Keep and saw fishing rods and the other various equipment they would need. They went through it like two kids on Christmas morning.

"Wow, look at these waders, I'm gonna try mine on." Hobbes picked up his pants and headed for the restroom. Darien shook his head and laughed. He was actually as excited as Hobbes, but just not about the silly pants. He rummaged through his new things and wondered where the `Fish got the funds for this stuff.

Claire walked in and saw all the commotion, "Hey, Darien, I heard about your trip. I think it's great that the Official is letting you go on vacation. Mentally, you need the break..." She paused for a second and then said, "What on earth are those?"

"Oh, these, they're called waders. They help keep your clothes dry when you're standing in the river. Hobbes is trying his on now. These are the boots and the wader saver socks. If you want your feet dry, this is what you need. This is the vest where you keep all your other small stuff like, pliers or hemostats, knives, scissors and of course the flies."

"The flies?"

"You need something to catch the fish with. They're not going to just jump up into your hands. These are great for the trout and these are for the bass."

"Oh, Darien, they look so cute. Those colors are brilliant!"

"Yeah, the fish love `em."

Hobbes came running into the room, excited. "Fawkes, check this out. Oh. Hi Claire."

"Hello, Bobby. Those pants look great on you. Congratulations on your trip. 

"Um, thanks. What else is in there?" Hobbes blushed as he realized he was wearing the baggiest pants in town, not to mention suspenders to keep them up.

"Everything that a fly fisherman needs. Hobbes, you're having fun with this, aren't you?"

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, my friend."

"Yeah, speaking of that, aren't you a least bit confused about all this? I mean look at this stuff and the plane tickets, what gives?"

"I'm supposed to be the paranoid one here, remember? I just think that the Fat Man is finally appreciating our hard work and is letting us off the hook for awhile."

"Well, something smells fishy here, my friend."

"Fawkes, relax and enjoy this. Let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

"Not so fast, Bobby, I still have to check Darien and give you extra counteragent."

Darien hopped on the dentist chair and received his shot. He started to practice his fly fishing technique while Claire got the extra syringes ready.

The Official walked in and saw Darien practicing, "Hey, you're pretty good there kid. Where did you learn to fly fish?"

"On the lake when I lived with my Uncle and Aunt. Kevin and I used to fish all the time. Sometimes we would do some fly fishing too."

"Well you certainly remembered how to do it. Oh, and one other thing, I expect some trout."

"Sure thing boss," Darien gave the pole one last swing as the Official turned his back. The fly caught the Official right on the seat of his pants. The Official let out a scream as the hook embedded itself.

"I think you caught yourself a big one there partner," Hobbes said without too much success in suppressing his laughter.

"Doctor, get this thing out of me!"

Darien turned his head and started to laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry there, chief."

Claire was able to get the lure out without causing too much pain. The Official left and the three of them burst out in laughter. 

"You really do have good aim, Darien. Was that on purpose?"

"I wish it were."

"Come on, partner, we need to get home and pack our stuff so we can get to the airport."

"Darien, do be careful and Bobby keep an eye on him."

"Sure thing Keepy." Hobbes gave her a wink.

~*~

The plane trip was not as bad as they had thought it would be. Hobbes and Darien got their rental car and headed up towards Mt. Shasta Cabins and Wilderness Resort. Since the cabins do not come stocked with food, they had to stop to pick up some groceries. Hunger set in not too long after they checked in and got settled in their cabin. 

They rented the two story skylight cabin. It would sleep a small family. It even held a kitchen galley on the first level, a day bed and a small living room. Luckily, the second floor had two Queen size beds. One for Darien, one for Hobbes in separate rooms and each had a small living room. There were two separate set of stairs to get to their rooms on the upper level. Darien's room had a great view of the woods behind them. Hobbes had a view of the woods with some mountain peeks in the background.

"This is great Hobbes, I won't have to listen to you snore all night."

"Yeah, yeah, well I don't have to have your knees in my back."

"Hey, what's that smell?" Darien went over to the second story window and looked out side. One of their cabin neighbors had decided to start a little campfire, so they decided to join the group.

"Fawkes, we don't even know them."

"Hobbes, it's what campers do, you meet new people. It's the law of the camp ground. You are a city slicker aren't you?"

Darien and Hobbes went up to the group with a couple of six packs and immediately invited to join the impromptu bar-b-q. It was late when Darien and Hobbes decided it was time to turn in. They wanted to get an early start on the fishing and the McCloud River was first. 

They got in bed and both let out a collective sigh of contentment. They yelled out to each other.

"Good Night, Fawkes"

"Good Night, Hobbes."

~*~

Darien stepped into the cool McCloud River, placed the pole behind him and sent out his first cast. It had been a long time and it felt good to be back into the sport. He felt relaxed for the first time in a while. His thoughts wondered to Kevin as he brought in the fly, he would have loved it here. He and Hobbes were the only ones at the river so far, and he was glad about it.

Hobbes soon joined him and Darien showed him how to cast out the fly. After a few tries he got the hang of it, "Hey, not bad Hobbes, you catch on quick."

"Thanks Fawkes, I have a good teacher. So, what is our limit?"

"Hobbes, we worked for the Department of Fish and Game for nearly a year, you don't remember?"

"Well, it's not like we actually did anything for them you know. We chased after the real bad guys, not some mook going over the limit in fishing."

"Okay, you have a point, 10 in possession a day per person is our limit."

"10 per person wow! Do you think we'll catch that many?"

"No, not if you keep talking we won't."

It took another twenty minutes before Hobbes caught his first fish. Darien helped him bring it in by using the net. Hobbes was very excited and it showed in his voice, "Oh, baby, come to pappa. What kind is it?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the expert here, Fawkes."

"Okay, wait, I think it's a Rainbow Trout, good size, it's a keeper."

"I take it we have lunch then?"

"For you anyway, it's your first catch, I have to rub the guts on your face and you have to eat it raw."

"You're kidding me right?" Hobbes looked at Darien while backing away from the fish.

Darien held up the wiggling fish and said, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Fawkes, don't come near me with that fish."

Darien lunged at Hobbes and he let out a scream. Darien started to laugh, "Of course I'm joking, but you did manage to scare away the fish."

Five minutes later, Darien caught his first fish. His was a Redband Trout. By lunch time they had caught five fish. "Well, I think we have enough for lunch. What do you say we cook these fellows up and enjoy ourselves in the great out doors?" Darien was hungry and his stomach let him know it.

"Wow, Fawkes, was that your stomach or a mating call?"

"Maybe both. My stomach wants to mate with the fish."

They built a campfire and got it started with the help of a lighter. Darien cut the fillets, marinated them with a little lemon juice and put them on the little grill they brought. 

"I'm impressed my friend, I'm impressed."

Darien smiled back at him, "Just keep an eye on these, I need to use the little boys room."

"Did you bring the water bottle? Don't want to pollute the ground water."

"You're funny, _annoying_, but funny."

Darien trudged off into the woods. He looked around first just to make sure he was alone. He knew that there were bears around, but he more concerned about people. Satisfied that he was alone he unzipped his pants. The waders were bulky, but they did keep him dry and he was grateful for that. 

He started to walk back when he heard some twigs break. "Hobbes, is that you?" There was no answer. He heard more twigs breaking behind him. "Hobbes, if that's you, it's not funny." Still, there was no answer.

Darien was getting a little nervous now and he tried to calm himself down, "Geez, Darien, you're becoming too much like Hobbes, you're in the woods, you're not the only one here." He turned around and he saw some bushes moving. There was something moving around were he had just been standing. He walked slowly towards the sounds. 

Darien stopped as he heard a low growl from some kind of animal. _`Well, that didn't sound like a bear.'_ He quicksilvered and moved the bushes out of his way to get a clear view of what it was, he laughed at himself as he saw what was making the commotion. He allowed the quicksilver to flake off as he stared at the huge buck before him.

"I quicksilvered for you, wow, now I know I'm paranoid? You're a nice fellow there, huge rack on your head and sniffing where I was. Yes, it's a human scent. Didn't mean to mark your territory. I'll be leaving now. I'm talking to a deer." Darien turned quietly, trying not to disturb his new friend. 

He made it back to Hobbes, who had a concerned look on his face. "What happened there pal, did you have a problem with the plumbing?"

"Hobbes, you have a nice choice of words. _NO_, problem with the plumbing here, I just ran into a buck."

"A buck, wow, did it attack you?"

"No, he was more curious about the tree than anything else."

"The tree?"

"Never mind."

~*~

Darien and Hobbes enjoyed their lunch and then went back to fishing. They wanted to catch some more fish for dinner and by early evening, they returned with another six.

They cleaned up from the day in the woods and invited their cabin neighbors over for dinner. The family brought with them their own catch of the day and some salads as well. The father was Richard Jacobs, his wife's name, Heather, and their four children; Ann 19, Steven 17, Anthony 11 and little Michael who was 8. 

They were a nice family of six from Oregon and enjoyed coming down for some fishing and they were interested in the two Government Agents next door to them. They nearly talked all night. The smallest one, Michael, wanted to hear about spies and assassins. Hobbes elected to tell him about the time he served in Desert Storm.

"Okay, Michael, it's time we leave these nice gentlemen alone and go back to our cabin." Michael didn't want to leave and tried to convince his mother.

"Hey, Michael, we're going to be here for another couple of days. So, listen to your mom and tomorrow, I'll tell you a story about `Bigfoot'." Darien patted him on his head and walked him out the door.

"Wow Mom, did hear that. He knows about `Bigfoot'."

Darien waved to the family and said smiling, "More than you know, kid, more than you know."

"Hey, you're not really going to tell that kid that `Bigfoot' wanted you to have baby Bigfoot are you?"

"No, Hobbes, I'm going to make something up."

Day one of their trip was over and the fun was just getting started.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers and all that are in the first chapter.

Here is the next part of the boys' summer vacation. You'll need a rope at the end and fishing line won't be strong enough.

Gone Fishing 2/9

"DARIEN! BOBBY! ARE YOU GUYS AWAKE?"

"What in the world...?" Hobbes about fell out of his bed as he reached for his gun.

"That would be our wake up call from our little friend, Michael."

"Does he realize what time it is?"

"Yeah, I believe he does. It's time for us to get up and head out fishing with them." Darien opened up his window and motioned to Michael, who was in the process of being scolded for yelling.

Hobbes and Darien met the family outside and they headed for the Upper Sacramento River. "Isn't that a bit far?"

"Not really Mr. Hobbes. We'll be there in no time."

"Please, Mr. Jacobs call me Bobby or Hobbes."

"Then you can call me Jacobs or Richard."

~*~

Darien told Michael about his Bigfoot story and he stretched it out for the entire ride. It worked as Michael held on to every word. They rented a couple of boats and headed down the River to just above the reservoir. This time they were going for Smallmouth Bass. Ann wanted to ride on the same boat as Darien. Michael was not happy to have his big sister tag along.

To make sure there was at least one parent on board, Heather rode with them. Hobbes rode with Richard, Steven and Anthony. Hobbes laughed at Darien as Ann tried her best to get as close as she could to him. This made Darien uncomfortable and there was nowhere for him to go except in the river.

As they traveled down river, something caught Darien's eye. He looked in the direction of the woods and thought he had seen something. 

"What do you see, Darien?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. Michael can I use your binoculars?"

"Sure Darien, here."

Darien held the binoculars up to his eyes, but whatever he had seen, it was gone. He quicksilvered his eyes and looked some more. 

"Well, what is it? What do you see?" Michael was nearly on his back.

"Ah, nothing I guess, probably a deer."

~*~

They found a good spot and started fishing. There was no limit here, so they fished until they had enough for all of them to eat. They came on shore and had a great lunch. Ann decided to go swimming and tried everything she could to get Darien to go with her.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Eeww, girls."

Hobbes laughed at his little friend, "One day, Mike, one day."

"Never, in a million years will I ever like girls!" 

Darien rested on the ground and enjoyed the afternoon sun. He ate so much that he ended up falling asleep. He was shaken awake by Hobbes. "Fawkes, wake up man, it's time to go. You nearly slept the day away."

"I guess I needed it."

They loaded up the boats and headed up river. Darien kept looking over towards the woods. Something was following them, he couldn't see it, but he just had that feeling they were being watched.

~*~

They returned to their cabins by evening and Darien sat down on one of the chairs. Jacobs came from his cabin with a couple of cold beers. He sat down and handed one to Darien.

"Thanks. Well, end of day two of my summer vacation. Three more days left."

"You're up here for five days? Wow, that's great, so are we. Ann will be happy to hear that."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry about that. I won't do anything, trust me."

"I trust you, Darien. It's her and the rampaging hormones. I saw it last night when you and your partner came over for a visit."

"Well, here's to fishing and rampaging hormones."

They clicked their beers together and laughed. They talked and finished off the beers. Richard got up and asked, "You want another one?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, one more then it's time for me to go home."

"Sure thing, I'll be back."

It was dark now and Darien was surprised at how dark it got. The last time he was in the woods was at the Indian Reservation, but at least here, he had a cabin instead of a tent.

Darien got up when he heard a sound from behind his cabin. He spoke to himself, "Here I go again. Hey, deer, did you follow me?" there was no answer. "Of course there's no answer Fawkes, the deer doesn't talk."

"Okay, who's back there?" All he heard was the sound heavy breathing coming closer to him. He started to walk backwards. He heard the heavy footsteps pick up momentum.

"Aw, crap!" He tried to run but something lifted him up in the air in full gallop.

"HOBBES! HELP ME!" Darien was carried into the woods behind the cabin. 

~*~

Hobbes and the Jacobs family came out to see what the commotion was. Darien wasn't around, but they could hear his screams in the woods.

"Fawkes!" Hobbes yelled, but there was no response. Darien's screams had come to an eerie end. 

"Do you hear that?" Richard asked.

"Hear what honey?" Heather asked back.

"That's just it, nothing."

"That's right, Hobbes, there should be crickets and other kinds of sounds. It's way to quiet."

"Dad, is Darien okay?"

"I don't know son, but we better find him."

"I'll get my equipment, wait here." Hobbes said as he ran into the cabin.

Other campers came out to see what was going on. Richard told them to return to their cabins. Hobbes appeared with his thermals, flashlight and his gun.

"What are those?" 

"Well, Steven, these are night vision goggles."

"Are those standard issue at Health and Human Services, Bobby?" Richard asked.

"No, left over souvenir from Desert Storm."

~*~

Hobbes and Richard entered the woods calling out Darien's name. They widened their search pattern, but never lost sight of each other.

Richard found a trail of broken twigs and branches, "Hey, Hobbes over here."

Hobbes ran over to him and used his flashlight to see the path. "Good job, Jacobs. I'll make a Government Agent out of you yet."

They followed the path until they came to a small stream. "Aw, man, I guess this is were the trail ends. Lets cross and see if it picks up on the other side." Hobbes was hoping that this wouldn't happen. He needed to find his partner.

"Maybe we should wait until morning when we can see better, Bobby?"

"No way, he's my partner and we don't bail on each other. Trust me, he would do the same for me."

"You guys depend on each other don't you?"

"You bet."

They crossed and Hobbes was able to pick up the trail again. It led them into the deep woods and Hobbes' heart was pounding hard. There was no sound in the woods, but the good thing was, he didn't find any blood anywhere. He started to call out Darien's name again. They stopped moving and were silent to see if they could hear a response. Hobbes' heart sank when there was no sound. 

"Fawkes, where are you? Come on, my friend. Just let me know where you are."

~*~

Forest Rangers appeared at the cabin that Darien and Hobbes were renting. They talked to the Jacobs family and the other campers. They radioed that a bear or something grabbed one of the campers and drug him into the woods. The ranger on the other end didn't believe it, "Ranger Jones, you know that a bear won't come that close to camp. Maybe it was a mountain lion?"

"I don't think it was a mountain lion."

When Ann heard that, she started to cry. Heather held her close and took her inside.

"Why is that?" The other ranger asked.

"Because the victim is at least 6' 3", mountain lions aren't strong enough to drag something that big through the woods. There is no sign of a struggle. Just big paw prints in the ground."

"How about the victim's foot prints? Are there any signs of him being drug across the ground?"

"No sir, it's like he was picked up and carried away into the woods."

"Okay, Ranger Jones, you and Ranger Matthews go find the victim."

"Ah, sir, we were told that two men went after the victim."

"Great, now we have three men to look for. Well, wait for the search team then. I'm sending them out to meet you. Try to keep the other campers calm, okay?"

"Yes sir, over and out."

~*~

Hobbes was beginning to wonder if he was going to find Darien at all. Richard was right, it was way to dark to search, but he kept pushing himself.

They heard a commotion around them, "What was that?" Hobbes asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like two animals fighting. Where is it coming from?"

"Hard to tell, it's this echo. It could be coming from anywhere." Hobbes was turning around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Fawkes!" Hobbes yelled out his name again. This time he thought he heard something. "I hear something, Jacobs. It sounds like a moan, a human moan."

They stood quiet and listened harder, "I hear it too, Bobby."

"It's Fawkes, it has to be. Okay, I hear you. At least, I hope it's you. Now, where are you, my friend?"

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

There isn't much of a cliff hanger here, so save your ropes for later. I forgot to mention that this fic was my hubby's idea. One night while waiting for dinner, we did a little round robin type story telling and this is what grew from that.

Gone Fishing 3/9

Rangers Jones and Matthews did all they could to calm the campers down. Ranger Matthews told them to go back to their cabins and lock the doors.

The search team showed up and Heather Jacobs pointed them in the direction into the woods where her husband and Hobbes had entered. She watched as the team entered the woods and disappeared into the darkness. The woods were still very quiet and she didn't like the eeriness of the silence.

~*~

Darien stirred a bit and pain shot through him. Something had picked him up, ran with him and then suddenly dropped him. He thought he heard a voice calling his name. It was hard for him to hear with the sounds of two animals fighting near him. He tried again to get up, but again, he was lifted up into the air. "Aauughh!" Darien's scream rang through the woods.

The beast that held him started to run again. This one felt different to Darien somehow. The beast stopped and cried out in pain. Darien felt the grip weaken, "Oh, no, not again!" Darien hit the ground with a hard thud. This time he blacked out.

~*~

Hobbes heard the scream and chills ran through him. "Darien!!!" He turned around trying to get an idea on where the scream had come from. He heard another scream, but this one was different.

"Bobby, that didn't sound human."

"It wasn't human. Came from over there. That is what I've been waiting for. Come on."

They ran in the direction of the last scream. But they were not the only ones. The search team had been on the same trail and heard the screams as well. The search dogs had picked up the scent and started barking.

Hobbes and Jacobs could hear the dogs, "Well, looks like they sent out reinforcements. Should we wait?"

"No, I'm not waiting. He's close, I know it." Hobbes continued searching, listening for anymore clues.

They stopped as the sounds of animals fighting grew louder, the smaller trees were swaying and branches were breaking. Hobbes put on his thermals; what he saw made him jump. There was not one but two very large green creatures fighting. 

"What is it, Bobby? What do you see?"

"Uh, we better go around this way."

"What is making that horrible sound?"

"Two very large bears. Fawkes must be close by."

Jacobs fell down and hit the ground. He turned his flashlight to see what he tripped over, "Hey, Bobby, I found him."

Hobbes ran over to him; he was out cold. "He's still alive. We don't have time, we need to get him out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll carry him together."

They both picked him up and ran as fast as they could. One of the creatures started to run after them. Hobbes turned around and saw it closing the distance between them, "Aw, crap. We better hurry, Jacobs. We've got company."

"He's too heavy and it's hard to see where we're going." Jacobs tripped and fell to the ground, taking Darien and Hobbes with him.

Hobbes looked up and pulled out his gun. The creature was nearly on top of them. Hobbes took aim and fired. 

~*~

The search team and the campers heard the shot, followed by a howl of some kind. Forest Ranger Jones yelled out, "Where did that shot come from?"

"Don't know, sir, it could have come from anywhere." 

~*~

"Hobbes, what did you hit? I didn't see anything."

"That's why I have the thernight vision goggles."

"Hey, do you guys mind? Don't drop me anymore. I've had enough of that already."

"Fawkes, you're awake? Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They helped him up and headed in the direction of the search team. It wasn't hard to find them with the dogs nearly running Darien over.

Forest Ranger Matthews was not happy with them at all, "You never go out into the woods alone. You should have waited for us."

"Yeah, well so much for that. We found him, didn't we?"

"Who has the gun?"

"Uh, that would be me. I'm Agent Robert Hobbes and this is Agent Darien Fawkes."

"Who is your friend?" Ranger Jones asked.

"I'm Richard Jacobs. I'm staying next door to them. I only wanted to help."

"Government agents, huh? Come on, let's get him back and have him checked out."

They made their way back to the cabins. Heather and her kids ran to meet their dad. Everyone cheered as they saw the search was a success and no one seemed to be seriously injured. Darien didn't feel like hiking up the stairs, so, he laid down on the daybed on the first floor of their cabin. 

Darien suffered only bumps, bruises and a few abrasions. He told the forest rangers what had happened and they looked perplexed. No one had an explanation for what had happened. The only evidence they had were the footprints outside. 

Hobbes gave Darien a mild sedative to help him rest. Then he called the Official to tell him what had happened and told him that he wanted to get Darien out of there in the morning.

"Okay, Hobbes, that's fine. Just make sure that Fawkes is able to travel. If not, go ahead and wait a day or two."

"Hobbes, I don't want to leave. I want to find out what happened. Maybe it's another Bigfoot."

"Which is exactly why I want to leave. I can't risk you getting hurt again. You saw what happened tonight. There are two of them out there."

"I thought there was only one?"

"They were fighting over you, my friend. I saw them, two males, I guess. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Aw, terrific!"

"I'll be upstairs if you need me. We'll talk about this some more in the morning. I'll show you the footprints outside."

"Thanks for going after me, Hobbes."

"You're my partner, partner."

~*~

After everyone had returned to their cabins, a lone figure stepped into the darkness of the woods.

"Sir, contact was made tonight."

"Good news, then. Do they suspect anything yet?"

"No, sir, my cover has not been compromised."

"Good, keep up the good work. That's why I sent you in, you're the best one for this job."

"Thank you, sir."

~*~

Darien moved and every muscle in his body protested. He moaned as he tried to sit up. Hobbes came down the stairs and saw the state his friend was in.

"You're in no condition to travel today. We'll have to stay another night."

"I guess fishing and canoeing is out for today?"

"Since when did you become the outdoorsy type?"

Darien was about to answer when someone knocked on their door. Hobbes opened the door and it was Heather with some breakfast.

"Good morning, Robert. I brought you guys some breakfast."

"That's nice of you, Heather. Please come in."

"I wanted to see how Darien was feeling also."

"I'm sore actually, but other than that; I'll live."

"They have spas here, you know. It might help with the soreness."

"Relaxing in a spa is just what the doctor ordered," Hobbes said, winking.

"Actually it does sound good. I'll do it after breakfast."

~*~

Darien grabbed his towel and headed for one of the hot tubs, wearing his boxer style black bathing suit. It took him awhile to get there, but when he finally made it, it was worth it. He sank slowly into the hot tub and let out a sigh as he settled in. He picked up the magazine he had brought and started to thumb through it. 

The scenery was breathtaking. He put down the magazine behind him and looked around. He could see the mountain tops over the trees. When he closed his eyes, he could hear the sounds of the woods. Leila had taught him how to see with his ears and his mind. 

The sound of someone coming up behind him broke his concentration. He turned around and saw Ann standing behind him. He turned back around and rolled his eyes. _`How am I going to do this delicately, without hurting her feelings?'_ Before he could finish his thought, she sank into the spa with him, causing the water level to rise in a mini tidal wave. "Aw, crap."

"Hello, Darien. Is it okay if I join you?" She looked at him with huge blue eyes.

"Well, Ann. I think we need to talk." He would be lying if her beauty didn't catch his eye, but she was one for the direct approach. No waiting for the guy to make the first move. She was the type that didn't like waiting.

Ann moved closer to Darien and he saw that she was wearing a one piece bathing suit with a zipper in the front. It looked like it must have come out of the Victoria Secret catalogue and it showed off her beauty. 

"Look, Ann, you're a pretty girl."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I have somebody that I'm seeing." Darien was thinking of Cordelia. He had decided he wanted to take the relationship with her a step further.

"So what, she's not here."

"Not the point. I love someone else. I'm not going to betray our relationship."

"The boys my age are immature morons. The only things they're interested in is sex and cars. You're older and more mature. You have a career and you're responsible."

"Kid, you don't know me very well. Listen, there is someone out there for you, I'm sure of it. Keep looking and your prince charming will show up."

"I already found my prince charming though." She jumped on top of him, "I found you."

Darien pushed her off and his muscles ached from sudden movement. He waited for the pain to subside. When he opened his eyes, she had positioned herself in a way that looked seductive. "Oh, Ann, please. It's best if you forgot about me. I think I should go. I don't seem to be getting through to you."

"I want you, Darien."

"Oh, boy. This has turned into one heck of a fishing trip." He got out of the spa and wrapped the towel him. He was aware of the eyes that were staring at him. He put on his t-shirt and headed for the cabin.

"Wow, Darien, do you work out? I thought you did, but wasn't sure."

"Goodbye, Ann." Darien did not know what he was going to do about this. He laughed at the thought of a 19 year old girl stalking him. He stopped and realized that that wasn't a funny thought at all. "Great, I'm being stalked by a crazed teenager."

The time in the spa did help him feel better, almost. His muscles didn't ache as much, and even the bumps and bruises were feeling better. He walked past the Jacobs cabin and thought about the situation with Ann. She was an adult, but they should know what was going on. As he stepped closer to his cabin, he saw Hobbes standing 

outside by the back.

"Hey, what's up?"

"This." He pointed to the ground. 

"The footprints are gone?"

"Looks like we have a case after all, someone is covering up the tracks."

Hobbes and Darien looked around. All they saw were some families, couples, and friends just having a good time. Some were coming back from the lakes or rivers and some were just sitting around relaxing, enjoying the cool mountain breeze.

"Hobbes, did you think that maybe it was the forest rangers who did this?" Darien was headed towards the front door, but he turned and faced his partner. He knew that look that was on Hobbes face. Darien shook his head back and forth, he knew what was on Hobbes's mind.

"Hobbes, look, I was dragged all over the mountains last night. I hurt and ache all over. You and Jacobs dropped me while running, not to mention I was dropped twice before you showed up. I'm on vacation. Let the authorities up here handle it. Besides, isn't this out of our jurisdiction?"

"We're government agents, Fawkes, besides it does involve us. You said it yourself. We need to find out what happened last night and why the footprints are gone."

"Hobbes, did you take your medicine today?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I'm the one thinking clearly here, my friend. There's a Bigfoot up here and someone is covering it up."

"Is everything a conspiracy with you? So what if there's a Bigfoot here? Let's leave tomorrow and leave the whole mess alone. If someone wants to cover it up, then let them."

Darien walked inside and headed up the stairs. He took his wet clothes off and put on some dry ones. He lay down on his bed, placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. _`Who would cover up the tracks if it wasn't the rangers? Oh, come on, of course it was them! They probably know it exists and don't want to scare everybody away. Why am I lying here talking to myself?'_

~*~

Darien didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he heard knocking at the door. _`Where was Hobbes?... Probably investigating the great Bigfoot conspiracy.'_ He limped downstairs and opened the door. There was no one there. He started to close the door when he saw his magazine. "What theI must have left it earlier." He went inside and a note fell out from between the pages. He gingerly bent down, the soreness of the bruises were making a comeback. 

He sat down on the daybed and opened the note. It was from Ann, she wanted to meet with him to talk about what had happened in the hot tub. She wanted to meet him behind his cabin around 9:00pm. _`Should I or shouldn't I? That is the question. Whether it's nobler to bring her down hard or bring her down soft? Man, I need to lay off the philosophy stuff for awhile.' _

He decided he would meet with her after all. He looked at his watch, it was only 3:00 and his tattoo was half green. _`I must have quicksilvered a lot last night. I still have time though.'_

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

See first part for all the disclaimers and the rest of the stuff. Oh yeah, get your ropes ready...hehehe *evil grin*

Gone Fishing 4/9

For the rest of the day, Hobbes had kept himself busy interviewing the other campers. He wasn't any closer to finding any answers as the day drew to an end. Hobbes returned in time to have some leftovers from the night before, "Why is it that food seems to taste better the day after?"

"That is the great cooking mystery. Speaking of mysteries, find out anything today?"

"No, nothing at all, some think it was a bear that drug you away. They don't buy the Bigfoot theory and no one knows what happened to the footprints."

"I'm telling you Hobbes, drop it. We leave in the morning anyway. Lets leave the bears, deer, mountain lions and whatever else is here alone."

"Yeah, you're right. Look what happened the last time we tried to bag us a Bigfoot."

"Yeah, I ended up in a tree hanging upside down, with a horny Bigfoot breathing down my neck."

"Don't forget about Larry." Hobbes picked up his dishes and helped Darien clean up.

"How could I forget about Larry?" 

"Hey, I did meet some nice chicks a couple of cabins down. Do we really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Hobbes, I don't believe you. You were the one saying, `Oh we have to get Fawkes out of here.'" Darien said, mimicking Hobbes.

Hobbes looked at him through squinted eyes as he turned his head away from Darien. "I don't talk like that."

"Yes. You do. Have you listened to yourself? Okay, look, do you want to stay or not?" There were times when Hobbes could really get under Darien's skin and this was one of those times.

"Well, I" Hobbes really wanted to stay, but he didn't want to endanger his partner either.

"Hobbes, it's either yes or no." Darien put his hands on his hips and tilted his head the way he always did when he was irritated.

"Okay, okay. Stop looking at me like that. We stay, but you don't go anywhere near those woods with out me."

"Fine by me, you do care don't you?" Darien went to give Hobbes a hug when someone knocked on their door.

"Grand Central Station around here. More people have knocked on this door than at my apartment." Darien went to open the door, expecting to see Ann.

"Fawkes, no one knocks at your door. They bust it down or walk right in." Hobbes wiped his hands off and sat down on the couch by the fireplace.

"You should know." Darien growled back.

Darien was surprised to see two pretty girls standing on the front porch. "Hi, uh, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Bobby."

"I'm not surprised." He invited them in. They were happy to see Hobbes.

"Ladies, how are you tonight? Care to go for a walk?"

"Hobbes, uh" Darien smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm so rude. Linda and Tammy, this is my partner Darien Fawkes."

"Partner?" Tammy asked with a frown.

"Oh, no, I see partner as in `partner'. No, we're not that kind of `partners'." Hobbes was looking for some help from Darien, who wasn't catching on very fast at the moment, Hobbes glared at him and that got his attention.

"We're government agents."

"Fawkes, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hobbes grabbed his arm, "We're not supposed to be telling them that."

"Why not? Hobbes, the agent thing is more impressive then that textile line you use. Besides, with you asking all the questions don't they already know?"

"No, they didn't."

"Well, now they know. So, go for it and have fun. Chicks love it." Darien patted him on the back and headed up stairs.

"Isn't your partner going to join us?" Linda asked.

Hobbes took each girl in his hand and headed out the door, "No, he's not on the market anymore ladies, but I am." Hobbes did love Claire, but he did have that policy to adhere by.

Darien got himself ready for his meeting with Ann. He practiced everything he was going to say. Finally, after about the ninth take, he shrugged his shoulders, "To heck with it Darien, just go with the flow." He said to himself as he headed down the stairs and out the front door.

Darien sat down on the lawn chair, waiting for Ann. He looked at his watch and still had a few minutes before 9:00. He stared up at the stars when he heard someone coming.

He got up off the chair and watched as Richard came around the corner. "Oh, hi Richard. How's it going?"

"Fine, Darien. Just wanted to come by and see how you're feeling."

"I'm doing better, strange thing last night huh?"

"I have to tell you, it scared me to death. When Bobby and I were in those woods and we heard you scream, it sent shivers up my spine. I've never heard anyone scream like that before." Richard held his hands in his pockets and stared off into the woods.

Darien could only guess that Richard was still shaken up by the events of last night. "A lot of excitement for someone who sells medical equipment, guess you're not used to this sort of thing."

"No, I'm not, but I'm finding you're line of work very dangerous. I have more respect now for federal agents and law enforcement. Those forest rangers went right in there."

Darien shrugged his shoulders and patted him on the back, "So did you man, so did _You_'. You went in there looking for me and I appreciate that."

Richard turned to face him and straightened his posture, "Hey, no problem. Wait until the guys at the office hear about this!" He headed towards his cabin and gave Darien a wave, "Thanks for the fun."

Darien smiled and waved back, "No problem. Glad you enjoyed it. Boy, Jacobs, you have no idea what fun is." Darien sat back down on the chair and waited for Ann. It was now about seven minutes past nine. He checked his tattoo; there were now only four green segments left. He would ask Hobbes to give him his shot after his talk with Ann. 

As he got up to check to see if Ann was coming, he felt a sharp pain in his back. "Ow, the big ones are out tonight." He quickly realized it wasn't a bug. Dizziness set in quickly and he started to stumble over the lawn furniture. He tried to yell out for help, but nothing came out of his mouth as he hit the ground. 

Two silhouettes appeared looming over his unconscious frame, "Thank you for helping us, Fawkes."

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimers in the first part. A special thank you to our Beta Reader, liz_Z! Is there a need for a rope at the end?...We're not sure you'll have to find out...hehehe. 

Gone Fishing 5/9

Hobbes had seen Darien and Richard talking, so he decided not to interrupt. He figured it had to do with Ann and it was none of his business. A few minutes later, he heard a commotion down stairs and looked out the window. He didn't see anything, went downstairs and went to the back of the cabin.

He saw the lawn furniture knocked over, but no sign of his partner. _`Maybe he went to his room and I didn't hear him?'_ As he went up the stairs to Darien's room, he called out, "Hey, Fawkes, you up here? I'm coming in, so get your pants on or something."

Hobbes opened the door slowly and peeked in. He searched around Darien's room. The bed was still made; everything was in its place. The magazine was still on his bed. Hobbes went over and picked it up, "_`Philosophy Now'_, geez, kid, can't you read something else?" A piece of paper fell from the magazine. "Oh, hello, what do we have 

here?"

He read the note and ran down stairs. He opened the door and Steven was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Bobby, is Darien here?"

"I was going to ask Ann where he was." He was suspicious of her and there was something going on here.

"We haven't seen her and thought that she would be here."

"I found this note and they were supposed to meet out back." Hobbes ran past him and ran to the back.

He looked at the mess, "Hobbes, what happened here and where's Darien?"

"Ah, Fawkes, not again, I told you to stay inside. Your dad was with him last. Let's go talk to him." Hobbes went to speak with Richard when he came running out. He nearly ran Hobbes over.

"Hobbes, I'm sorry, it's Ann. She's gone."

"What? Where? When?"

"Wow, great questioning, they teach you that in spy class?" Steven was trying to make light of a tough situation. Hobbes looked at him and thought he heard a little of Darien's sarcasm.

"I don't know. I was out here talking to Darien. I left him right here. I went back into the house and saw a note. She's gone into the woods to look for Darien."

"Oh, Ann, we've got to look for her." Steven started to run towards the woods. Richard stopped him.

Hobbes saw how concerned the brother was about the sister. _`Either this family is very close or they're great actors?'_

"You can't go in there by yourself and you know it. Hobbes, shall we, again?"

"This is getting to be a habit with Fawkes. Yeah, let's go search and rescue again. Ann couldn't have gotten far. Let me get my stuff."

As he headed towards the cabin, he looked behind him and watched father and son. `_If Ann had gone into the woods, where is Heather? She would be out here screaming up a storm. Something is strange here and I don't like it.'_

Hobbes and Richard entered the woods. They headed in the same direction as they had last night. They widened their search pattern and called out Ann's name. 

~*~

A shadow watched as Hobbes and Richard entered the woods. "Sir, they've started the search."

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "Good, is everything in place?"

"Yes, sir, the package is about to be delivered and the trail has been altered."

"Good work. Well done and proceed with caution."

With phone in pocket, the silhouette moved into the woods and out of sight. First it followed Hobbes, making sure to keep from making noises. This one was one of the best Agents the Agency had. No need to make him think he was being followed.

Richard cried out to Hobbes, "I found something here."

Hobbes came over to him and spotted the scarf on the ground, "It's one of hers. She may have left it here to find her way back."

"I guess we should follow it to see where it leads us?" Hobbes knew that that was convenient. Richard had found the trail last night and now tonight. He was glad they didn't call the Forest Rangers this time. He wanted to figure this out himself, without the interference from the outside.

~*~

Two men put Darien on the ground next to a huge tree. They had tied his hands behind his back and his feet as well. One patted Darien on the head, "Okay, pal, time to go to work." He looked at his partner, "Come on, let's get out of harms way. The big boys here don't play nice." With that said both men stepped backwards and got into their hiding spot, where they would be safe.

Darien waited until the men were out of sight and then he quicksilvered his hands, hoping to snap the rope that had his hand tied. It didn't work. He let out a slight moan as he heard what was coming.

~*~

Hobbes continued walking up the trail. There was something wrong about it and he knew. He hadn't seen anything new for a while but kept walking because of Jacobs. If Jacobs hadn't of been there Hobbes would have walked back and looked in another direction a long time ago.

Just then Hobbes saw some snapped twigs. He followed them onto another path. Someone had had a struggle here and he hoped it wasn't his partner.

"Richard, get over here!"

~*~

Darien quicksilvered his eyes to see what he already knew what there, two of them. He wanted to get up and run but knew he couldn't. His legs felt like they were solid led. Instead he watched the two green figures fight as they headed toward him. It looked like they were tying to see who would win while trying to get to him at the same time.

He heard a noise behind him and watched as the two men that had shoved him in front of the tree put on thermals. Darien snapped his head around as he heard the inhuman roar. What did these men want with a Bigfoot? Never mind, he knew the answer, the gland. Everything had to do with the gland.

Darien felt a sharp pain in the base of his skull. He cried out in pain as it grew sharper and he tried to fight off the demon. It was hard for him to get any sound out because there was tape over his mouth. The quicksilver had flaked from his eyes as soon as the headaches had started and all he could hear was the sound of two beasts fighting and moving closer. 

Another ache of pain burst through his skull and he cried out in pain louder then before. But with the tape over his month is sounded like a moan. When Darien straightened his neck and looked straight ahead it was with crimson eyes.

~*~

Hobbes stopped walking the trial he was on. He waited and listened. He heard another roar and took off in a full run back the direction he had come. As he was running he pulled out his gun, taking the safety off. Hobbes heard a noise behind him but didn't have time to stop. He heard another in front of him and then everything went black.

~*~

Darien quicksilvered his eyes again, but this time without a worry. He watched as the two men shot darts at the two fighting creatures. One was hit with a dart, which Darien could only guess to be a tranquilizer. The now staggering Bigfoot headed towards the two men and he heard them cursing under their breath. 

The creature blacked out and hit the ground with a huge thump just as it was about to attack. Darien wandered for a second how many tranq's they had used. It didn't seem anything would work. He felt kind of disappointed. He would have rather watched the beast snap the men's necks. Darien turned his attention back to the other. It was coming toward him.

He quicksilvered the ropes and tried to snap them again but it still didn't work. He quickly started rubbing the rope against the tree and hoped it would help loosen it. He smiled as the rope snapped and he jumped to his feet and took off running. The creature started after him. The two men ran after the Bigfoot. 

Darien didn't look behind him but he knew that if a hunter had passed by at that minute, the Rangers would have been called. Darien thought how silly it must have looked to have an invisible man running from an invisible Bigfoot and being chased by two mystery men holding guns with enough tranq's to knock out several elephants. Then again, they could only half see, since he and the Bigfoot were both invisible.

~*~

Hobbes rubbed his head. Pain surged through it. The last thing he remembered was running; looking for his partner. He slowly remembered the figure he had seen, the one who had knocked him out, but the question is why?

~*~

Darien had long last lost `_Bigfoot_' and the two men who were chasing it. He was thinking about what to do for fun when he saw a bright orange jacket. He smiled. Hunters, he was going to go have some fun of playing hide-and-seek when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey there little guy," He said to the buck, "you know you shouldn't be here. Those nasty men might shoot you." After the buck didn't reply, not that it could anyway; he came up with an idea.

A few minutes later Darien Fawkes was running through the woods like a wild animal chasing away the wildlife and screaming out warnings that there were hunters after them and they needed to run.

~*~

Hobbes watched a very quicksilver mad Darien chase away wildlife. He couldn't help but smile. This was something he didn't expect. Sure, there were different reactions to the madness, once Darien had even tried to strangle Hobbes to get the counteragent. But Hobbes never thought in all his life that he would see this.

Hobbes reached for the syringe of counteragent he had brought with him before he headed into the woods. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a half empty syringe, "Aw crap!" He muttered. It must have cracked when he took the blow to the head. At least there was some left. Hobbes would give Darien another shot at the cabin.

"Hey buddy."

Darien turned around and eyed Hobbes, as if deciding whether to attack him or thank him. "What do you want?"

"I brought your blue kool-aid." Darien licked his lips and Hobbes felt relief that his partner actually wanted the counteragent.

~*~

Hobbes and Darien walked into the cabin and Darien wanted nothing more than to fall over and sleep for hours. "I'll get another syringe." Hobbes said, watching as Darien went to the closest chair and sat down.

Hobbes walked into his room and pulled out a shiny silver case which held the counteragent. By the time he had got the syringe of counteragent to Darien, it had been almost empty and had only turned three of the ten segments back to green.

Hobbes pulled out a small glass jar and stuck a syringe in. He filled it up with the blue liquid and flicked his finger against the glass to knock any air bubbles to the top. After getting the air out of the syringe, he headed back down the steps towards his partner. The last thing he needed was Darien going red eye again.

~*~

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so sir, I knocked him out really fast."

"That's not good enough. If you compromise this mission you don't want to know what will happen to you!"

"I understand sir; there won't be any more mistakes."

"And how is the package?"

"Its fine, my people are getting ready to deliver it now. But sir, there is something I think you should know."

"Well?"

"There is more then one."

"Excellent! Two will be even better."

"Well, then we have a problem. We only caught one, the other went chasing after Mr. Fawkes."

"I don't care what you have to do, just get me both!"

The person in the shadows snapped its phone shut. Another plan needed to be arranged. Quickly and quietly it headed toward the cabins.

~*~

"Fawkes, just shut up and let me give you the counteragent!" Hobbes said in exasperation.

"Man, do you know how many needles people stick in me! I feel like a freakin' junkie!" Darien looked at him with pleading eyes, "Can't you wait until tomorrow? I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." Hobbes replied. But as soon as Darien relaxed Hobbes jumped at him and shoved the needle into a vein. It was over just as quickly has it had started. Hobbes watched as all the segments on Darien's wrist turned green. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hobbes, I'm gonna kill you!" Darien said getting ready to jump up from the chair he had been relaxing in seconds before.

Hobbes stopped him, "I wouldn't do that, you are already sore. Going after me will only make you hurt more in the morning."

Darien sat back in his chair, "Fine, but I am doing this for your sake, not mine. If I went after you you would hurt too much to even walk in the morning."

"What? You actually think you can take me?"

"No, I know I can."

"Fawkes, if you weren't already hurt I would prove you wrong." They both started laughing. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hobbes went to go get it.

"Hey Jacobs, what's up?"

"Hey Bobby, I just wanted to let you know that Ann came back. Apparently she was over at the spa's relaxing."

"I thought she was in the woods looking for Fawkes?"

"So did I. But she said she was never there. I guess from what she told me she and Heather were relaxing and they both lost track of time. Ann forgot that she was supposed to meet Darien at 9:00 and you know the story from there."

Hobbes looked around and then looked back at Richard. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, I told her to stay at the cabin. As soon as she had heard about Darien she wanted to come over and see how he was." Richard smiled, "But, I said he would be to tired and she could try in the morning."

"Thanks man," Hobbes said. Richard said his goodbyes and Hobbes headed back to the main room where his partner was at. There was something he needed to talk to him about. Someone.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimers in the first part.

Spoilers: Obviously this is a sequel to 'Legends'. If you didn't like the eppi, hope you're enjoying this one. There are other spoilers in here also. Find them, if you can.

And now, back to our show... ;)

Gone Fishing 6/9

"So what is it that you're saying man?" 

"When I was in the woods looking for you someone knocked me out. I saw who did it."

"Who?" Darien asked, tired of waiting.

"Arnaud."

"Arnaud? What would he be doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe he heard about `Bigfoot' too and wanted to get his hands on a quicksilver gland?" Hobbes asked and stated at the same time.

"He has his own, and God knows he can make another one."

"Not technically, you see, his has a defect. He can't unquicksilver. And he can't make a new one without a sample of yours. That is how he made his in the first place."

"I guess that makes sense, but, I can't believe that he would be behind all of this. He has to have help."

"See, I thought that same thing. But then, I came to a conclusion, maybe he isn't the only one who wants the gland. Maybe there is someone else."

"Chrysalis." They both said at the same time.

Darien looked at his partner, "Will I ever get some peace? No matter what I do, even on my freakin' vacation someone wants a piece of me. That, or they want to use me."

~*~

Arnaud woke up from a daze; he had been knocked unconscious just minutes after his run in with Hobbes. He looked around the forest; it was dark long since now and he needed to get back to the cabin he was staying in, just rows away from Darien and Hobbes'.

He stood up and put his hand to the back of his head, he felt a bump. Someone had hit him hard and fast, he never saw it coming. The latex skin was starting to fall off from all his adventures that day. Arnaud started his long walk back to civilization, hoping that he was alone the whole way there. There was something he couldn't forget. He has a quicksilver gland too. 

The `Bigfoot' would know he was here. After what he had heard about what had happened on the Indian Reservation he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. He had to wonder something though. Why hadn't Chrysalis used him for bait while his was still under their `employment'?

~*~

Ann walked up to the door of Darien and Hobbes' cabin and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Darien was standing there. "Hey Ann. Come on in, sorry I didn't get the door sooner."

Ann stepped inside, "So," she said, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good."

"Okay, let's cut to the chase," Darien said, closing the door. "Why didn't you show up last night? And before you say you forgot let me tell you, I don't believe that. After the whole hot tub thing there is no way you forgot a meeting that you yourself called."

Ann looked at him a little confused, but then something else passed over her features, she was blushing. "Well, the truth is, my mom wanted me to come with her to the spa and I thought she'd be ready to go before you and I were supposed to meet."

"But she wasn't?"

"No. What could I have done? I couldn't just leave her alone. It was starting to get dark, and after what happened to you the night before-you know, the bear attacking you like that- I didn't want her walking back to the cabin by herself."

"So why didn't you just tell her that?"

"Because, if I told her about our meeting; she'd find out about us."

"Us?" Darien asked. "Listen Ann, you're a nice girl and all, but I am ten plus years your senior."

"I don't mind." Ann said, stepping closer to Darien. She placed her hand on his shoulder and let it linger awhile before she pulled it away. He backed up a little. "Come on Darien, you can't say you don't find me attractive."

"Well, I do, but that's not the point."

"Then what is? We can work it out, no one has to know."

Darien took another step back as she advanced, making sure he didn't gain any ground. "No one has to know what?"

Ann looked at the door as Hobbes walked in with Richard, she guess they had just gotten back from fishing. Her father was holding a string with two Rainbow Trout on it. "Umm, no one has to know that I lost my scarf the other day while I was taking a walk."

"And why don't you want anyone to know that?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Well, it's the one Grandma made me. I was going to go look for it, but after the whole incident, I didn't want to go alone."

"Oh," Richard said, "Well, I was heading back to the cabin to start cleaning these fish. Ann, you want to come with me?"

"Sure Dad." Ann said, before she walked out the door she looked at Darien, he didn't meet her gaze and she turned back to the door.

~*~

When Richard and Ann were gone Hobbes and Darien started to talk. "She's good, Hobbes. She just pulled off that lie like it was nothing."

"Yeah, but I caught it."

"You? How?"

"Don't you ever read? It is a proven fact that when someone is lying or making up a story they look to the left while they are talking to you. Yet when they are remembering they look to the right."

"Are you serious?"

"Always, my friend."

"No Hobbes, that's just not possible."

"I'm telling you the truth man. And she was looking to the left."

"Okay, fine. Just for the sake of argument, I'm going to say maybe it's possible. Wouldn't she know that? Wouldn't she have tried to look to the right and pretend she was remembering?"

"Hey, to some it's not common knowledge. So what did she say to you?"

"She said that she didn't want to leave the spa because she didn't want her mom to walk home alone. She also said..."

Hobbes cut him off, "Ha! You were looking to the right!"

"Hobbes, I wasn't looking to the right."

"Were to!"

"Hobbes..."

"Just admit it Fawkesy, I'm right and you're wrong."

"Fine, whatever, but still, that seems a little corny, don't you think?"

"No, not really, actually I think it is kind of cool."

Darien looked at his partner and then started to talk again. "She says that she and I could have a relationship and no one would have to know."

"Ah, I get it!"

"What?"

"She's with Chrysalis, a spy. She wants to get you into bed and then have you tell her all your secrets or, better yet, she wants to put one of those stupid nano-bugs in you. I mean, if they would do it with Allianora, then they would try with her."

"Hobbes, do you ever listen to yourself? That is the biggest load of crap I think I have ever heard. Besides, you sound jealous."

"Jealous? Bobby Hobbes does not get jealous my friend."

"You did when Viv was getting remarried."

"That's different. She was my wife at one point. I could care less about your sex life. Besides, she's like twenty years younger then me. I could be her father."

"Yeah well, some chicks dig that."

"Yeah, well they have a problem then. That is just wrong."

Darien smiled. "So, you really think she is with Chrysalis?"

"She's under 30, she was in the woods, she has the hots for you. So, yeah."

"I guess we should talk to Heather and see if she can back up Ann's story before we make anymore assumptions."

~*~

Heather opened the door to let her visitor's in. "Have a seat." She said.

Both men did. "Mrs. Jacobs, do you mind if you ask you a few questions?"

"No, not at all, but you can just call me Heather? The _`Mrs.'_ part makes me sound so old."

Darien smiled as Hobbes apologized and then he looked at Heather. "You were at the spa with Ann yesterday, right?"

"Of course." Heather looked at Darien and Hobbes. "Is Ann in some kind of trouble?"

"That depends on what you tell us." Darien replied.

~*~

"Okay, so I don't get it." Hobbes stated, as he and Darien headed back to the cabin. "Ann and Heather both said the same thing, but I still don't believe them. Something is very wrong."

"Maybe it is us Hobbes? Did you ever actually stop and think that maybe Ann doesn't work for Chrysalis?"

"No, because she does."

"I'm not so sure."

"C'mon Fawkes, if you can think of a better explanation then I'm all ears." Hobbes waited a few seconds and then said, "See, it makes sense. I just want to know why?" He asked as they reached their destination.

"Okay, fine." Darien said opening the cabin door. "Let's say that she does, but why is Arnaud here? He needs help to catch Bigfoot. You think it is Ann, I'm not sure who. But the real fact of the matter is, what if they don't know each other are here or that Ann is with Chrysalis?"

"What do you mean Fawkes?"

"K, Stark sent Ann to help catch their invisible `_Bigfoot_', right? So maybe Arnaud heard about it and came on his own? He wants power, what better way then stealing the gland from Chrysalis right under their nose? If I know anything about Arnaud, I am willing to believe that he wouldn't be able to stand being second to someone like Stark. I think he'll want to be the one to make the rules."

Hobbes gave Darien a funny look and then he sat down, drinking from a bottle of beer he had pulled out of the fridge. "Okay, I see the reasoning in your logic.

So De Freak decides to use you as bait, so does Ann. How are we going to find out what they are planning?"

"I have an idea, and I think you might like it." Darien replied with a smile.

~*~

Darien watched the pinkish red figure move along the tree line. "Bingo, I just found the pot of gold." He said into his headset.

"Okay, I copy," Hobbes' voice came from the other end. "Tell me when."

"Not yet... Not yet... Now!" Darien shouted.

Hobbes came from behind a tree and through a net over Arnaud, who was saying some very vivid words. Darien came over to the trees and smiled. "Hello Arnie, long time no see." He laughed at his little pun.

"So, tell me how this is going to work again?" Hobbes asked.

"Easy, like you said before. Arnaud needed a tissue sample of my gland to make his own. Basically, a clone."

"Oh, so Chrysalis is using you as bait because your gland is female. If yours is, then his has to be too."

"Ding, ding. Score one for Bobby Hobbes."

Arnaud looked at the two of them with a look of terror. He was just glad they couldn't see his face at the moment. He needed to think of some way to talk them out of it.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Here is the next installment...Disclaimers in the first part. This is almost over folks. Thanks for the wonderful feedback.

Gone Fishing 7/9

"What are you doing here, Arnie? I'm sure it's not because you fish. You just don't seem like the woodsy type." Darien glared at Arnaud.

"Speak up De Freak." Hobbes said impatiently.

"Okay, if you must know. I'm here to help you, Fawkes. Someone wanted to use you as bait to catch Bigfoot." He looked at the surprised look on Darien's face. "Yes, Fawkes, someone knows about your little romp in the woods. I find it quite amusing actually, that some big hairy creature would be interested in you."

Darien picked up Arnaud and started to strangle him. Hobbes grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Not now, Fawkes, put him down. You can kill him later."

Darien reluctantly agreed. "Arnie, cut the crap and give me a straight answer. Who would use me as bait?"

"I think that you already know that one. Quite clever of Kevin though to use Bigfoot's gland as a model. He's smarter than I thought." Arnaud knew he had to switch the focus off of him to make his get away.

"See, I knew it, Chrysalis!" Hobbes retorted. "They want to make a gland of their own."

"Yeah, okay, one more question, Arnie, how did you find out? Chrysalis doesn't leak this kind of information out."

"Please, Fawkes, don't insult my intelligence, this is what I do, I find things out. How do you think I found out about Kevin and his project?" Arnaud heard something behind them.

Darien turned around slowly as he heard something too. "I think we better get out of here." Darien's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I think you're right. The two of you together are sending off signals that would make a ship load of sailors in port go crazy."

Arnaud was not a least bit amused by Hobbes' comment. "As much as I hate to admit it, but Hobbes is right; we should leave and take this conversation else where."

Arnaud suddenly fell to the ground with a grunt. Darien saw a fuzzy dart sticking out of him. All Hobbes saw was a fuzzy dart.

"How do you like it?" Darien said sarcastically. 

Hobbes pulled out his gun and looked around. "Do you see anything?" he asked as he tried to find cover.

Darien found a tree stump to crouch behind, "No, I don'toh, waithold on here."

There was movement in the area, then silence. Hobbes whispered, "Do you think it's Wendigo?"

"Not sure, I don't" Darien was cut off by a sound of a small cannon going off. A cylinder flew through the air and landed near them. It started to emit some kind of gas.

"Let's get out of here!" Hobbes yelled as he started to run. 

Darien tried to pick up Arnaud, but another can came near him. He couldn't take the nausea that had come over him. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Hobbes.

"Where's Arnaud?" Hobbes asked, while trying to catch his breathe.

"I left him back there. Another one of those cans came at me. I had to run, I wasoh, nomove!" Darien pushed Hobbes out of the way and vomited.

"You left Arnaud back there?"

"Hobbes, it's not like I wanted to. Let's go back, but if I get sick again, it'll be on your shoes."

When they reached the spot where they left Arnaud, he was gone. "He couldn't have just gotten up and walked away?" Darien questioned.

"Maybe he wasn't knocked out at all, my friend. The cans are gone too."

"This is getting stranger by the minute. Someone had to fire those cans off. Who's helping him?"

~*~

Arnaud had been placed on the ground near the spot were Darien had been the other day. The two of them together had proven to be very useful. The two glands had sent of a very strong scent for the other Bigfoot. It didn't take long for things to happen. 

Through thermals, she was able to see Bigfoot come running for the unconscious Arnaud. Bigfoot picked him up and started to run, but was hit with a dart. It staggered a bit, but would not let go of Arnaud. Another dart whizzed through from another direction and hit its target.

"What thewhere did that other dart come from?" demanded the voice behind the tree.

"I don't know ma'am. Shall we investigate?"

The look on the woman's face became angry, "The Agency! Get that hairy creature and bring back that sniveling weasel. Stark isn't done with him yet."

The Agency agents were outnumbered by Chrysalis and were easily defeated. Bigfoot had collapsed and dropped Arnaud. He was moaning, but not awake. The woman bent down and gave him another sedative. 

"Take him back to his cabin. Make sure that those agents are not around here, we need to get this creature loaded up without any more interference from the Agency. I'll go back and take of Fawkes myself."

~*~

Arnaud woke up with a slight hangover; the strange thing was, he was back at his cabin. He had some new bruises and slightly sore. _That prick, he tranquilizes me and then he beats me up... But, why he didn't just kill me, why bring me back to my cabin'_ His thought trailed off, _Wait, Fawkes doesn't know what cabin I'm in. He doesn't even know I'm staying on the grounds. Unless, I was used for bait, but, Stark got his bigfoot yesterday'_ Arnaud was starting to put this together.

Someone else used Fawkes for bait and the Bigfoot caught yesterday wasn't for Stark, but' His thought trailed off yet again as he heard Darien and Hobbes outside his window. They were so close and didn't know that he was practically under their noses.

He tried to listen, but they stopped talking when a cute girl came up to Darien. He looked at her; he had seen too many Chrysalis agents not to recognize one. It was her, the one next door to Fawkes. _Now this is interesting, you have no clue do you Fawkes? You certainly are not as smart as your brother, now are you?'_

He decided it was time to go before Darien and his little neurotic partner got a hold of him again. He had hoped that Stark was able to catch that other Bigfoot that was running around. He wanted his gland fixed so that he could be visible again.

He packed his bags and got out as soon as possible. There was a Chrysalis agent on the campground. Using Darien as bait was an ingenious idea and he really didn't like the job of being bait himself. When he returned, he would have to have a little chat with Stark. The woman who was now talking to Darien and Hobbes had sedated him, he was sure of it. He wanted to find out who else had wanted the Bigfoot, but he had a pretty good idea on who it was.

~*~

"Darien can we talk, alone?" Ann snorted as she eyed Hobbes with a certain distain for him.

Hobbes gave Darien with apprehension in his eyes. Darien had learned to read his partner, they had spent nearly a year together now and they were getting to know each other quite well.

"Fawkes, let me go on record here, this is not a good idea, my friend."

"I'll be careful, okay. Will ya trust me on this?"

Hobbes watched as Darien and Ann walked away, "That is one tricky chick, there Fawkes, keep your eyes and ears open."

"Okay, well, here's a question for you. Why did you leave a note for your dad saying that you went into the woods looking for me when you were at the spa with your mom?" Darien remembered what Hobbes said about looking to the left or right, but he couldn't remember which way meant that she was lying.

"Darien, I never left a note for my dad."

"Really, he told Hobbes that you did." Darien couldn't remember if Hobbes had seen the note or not.

"Darien, I didn't leave a note, I'm telling you the truth. Besides, don't you think it's kind of sexy? Me leaving a note to go look for you; shows you that I care." She tried to move closer to him, but he just backed away more.

"Ann, please, you are a hot chick, but I'm seeing someone already." Darien backed up even more until she nearly pounced on him; he tripped over something and landed on his butt. She fell on top of him and looked into his eyes as she moved her mouth just inches above his.

"Ann..." Darien started to say something when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, don't talk. What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." She placed her lips on his and tried to force his lips apart with her tongue.

Visions of nano-bugs danced in his mind, not to mention a very angry Cordelia. He pushed her away from him and stood up. "Ann, I'm sorry, you'll just have to find someone else. There are things about me, I can't go into them right now, but you're better off forgetting about me." He helped her up and walked away.

She watched as his tall lanky frame walked towards his cabin. "Oh, I know everything I need to know _`See Through Boy'_, even about Cordelia."

~*~

Darien made it back to his cabin and walked inside. He saw Hobbes cooking up something in the kitchen. "So, how did the chat go with Ann?"

"What are you cooking there, Hobbesy?" Darien was looking over Hobbes shoulder.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Nothing happened. I can't seem to get it through to her that I'm not interested. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, do we still have time to get one last fishing adventure in?"

"Yeah, we can go later, after lunch. I'm going to lay down for awhile. This has been one heck of a trip. Arnaud, wendigos, quicksilver madness hey, Arnaud, wonder what happened to him?"

"I don't know, seems strange though, doesn't it? We're missing something here, my friend. I can feel it." Hobbes was making soup for the two of them. "You want to eat or lay down?"

"I think I'll eat, and then lay down. I sleep better on a full stomach."

"Just like a baby aren't you, Fawkes?"

"Oh, wait; hold on, she did tell me something. She said that she never wrote the note. Did you actually see the note, Hobbes?"

"Come to think of it, no, I didn't. You're on to something here, partner. The scarf, didn't she say that she lost her scarf, well last night looking for you, her dad found it."

"So, why didn't he tell her he found it when they were here?" Darien questioned.

"Partner, we do have a case here. Something is going on. I mean, both times you get taken into the woods and he finds the trail. Not a coincidence in Bobby Hobbes' book, my friend."

"How much more of the counteragent do you have?"

"You are thinking about a little recon work, my friend?"

"That's what I'm saying, bro. How else are we going to find out what's going on with these two." Darien stared at him for a moment.

"Enough, for one more shot." Hobbes gave Darien a worried look.

"Okay, so I can't go invisible for long. Still think she's with Chrysalis?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd bet my salary on that one."

"Well, that isn't much, Hobbes. What about Richard, he's not Chrysalis?"

"No, doesn't fit the profile. He's working for someone though." Hobbes expression showed that he was deep in thought. 

"Okay, we'll wait for it to get dark; I'll do my trick and see or not see what happens."

~*~

Darien snuck out the back door invisible and headed for the Jacobs cabin when he heard someone talking. He stepped quietly on the grass so that he could get closer. There was a tree for him to hide behind and he let the quicksilver flake off. He recognized the two voices of Ann and Steven and their conversation was not a friendly one.

"I can't believe that you haven't accepted your place yet!" Ann's voice was harsh, even towards her brother.

"You're insane Ann. We never got a chance to decide. What is so fair about that? I don't want anything to do with it, ever!!" Steven stormed off.

Ann stood there and watched her brother go inside, "You have no idea what you're talking about. We have a chance of a lifetime here and you are, going to blow it."

Darien watched as Ann went inside. "Okay, there is definitely something wrong on the home front here." Darien was about to quicksilver when a small hand tugged at his pant leg. He looked down to see Michael staring up at him. "Hey, there big guy. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Darien, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"What?"

"That's two questions."

Michael looked confused; he didn't understand what Darien was saying at all.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Ask your question." Darien giggled and thought to himself, _`Okay, this isn't Hobbes you're talking to.'_

"What is Chrysalis?"

Darien took Michael by his arm and sat him down. "What did you just say?"

"Chrysalis, what is Chrysalis?"

"Listen, kid, where did you hear that?"

"You know, don't you? Can you help us?"

"What are you talking about Michael?" Darien was becoming concerned.

"Am I in trouble?" Michael was looking worried.

"No, dude, not at all; Hobbes and I will not arrest you. I want you to tell me the truth though; can you do that for me?" Darien was looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, my mom always tells me to tell the truth."

"Yeah, that's right. Now, where did you hear Chrysalis? Was it from daddy?"

"No."

"Okay, from mommy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Okay, Michael" Darien was cut off by a voice behind him.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimers in the first part. Yada, yada, yada.

Warning... cliffhanger ahead... *hands out more rope*

Gone Fishing 8/9

"Michael, you're supposed to be in bed. Say goodnight to Darien, please."

Darien looked behind him and saw Heather standing there with tears in her eyes. Michael did what he was told and went inside. She stared at Darien for awhile before he broke the silence.

"How long where you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what Michael told you." Heather replied.

"Would you like to explain to me why he was asking me about Chrysalis?"

They moved where it would be dark, where they could have some privacy. "Darien, I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't know that Stark hated you so much."

"They sent you here? How did they know I was going to be here?"

"I don't know that part of it. Richard doesn't know about my deal with Chrysalis. He's not involved, just the kids."

"Heather, what are you telling me? That the kids were tweaked like the others?"

"Yes, Michael too, I haven't started his training, Ann is supposed to do that, she's of age now. Can you help me get out of this?"

"What about Richard, he should know. As far as Ann goes, I think she likes the idea, she may run to Stark and tell them."

"I know she will. She was the one given the information about coming here."

"What else do you know about me?" Darien had hoped that she didn't know about the gland.

"Nothing, and I don't know how much Ann knows. She's the agent, not me."

"I'll see what my Agency can do for you, but for right now, don't let them know that we had this talk."

Heather gave Darien a hug and she went inside; she was confronted by Ann, "So, how did it go?"

"Great, he bought the whole thing. He knows about Richard not being in the organization too. Right now, he thinks it's just you."

"Nice job, Mom. What do we do about the boys?"

"We'll just have to play that one by ear, don't worry honey, they'll come around."

~*~

Darien went inside and met Hobbes' stare, "Okay, so, you were right, Ann does work for Chrysalis. That whole family is Chrysalis, except for Richard and Heather."

"Nope, sorry partner, don't buy that line of crud. Heather is Chrysalis too, my friend."

"Hobbes, you are a piece of work, you know that? Why would Heather be Chrysalis? What about Richard? Does he even know?"

"What's with the thousand questions there, Fawkes? How should I know, I'm just calling them as I see `em." Hobbes tossed Darien a can of beer, popped his open, and sat down.

"I'll tell you what, my friend, this whole thing has got me so confused, I can't think straight. Okay, we know that Ann is Chrysalis, Arnaud was here and someone, maybe Chrysalis, is after Bigfoot. Does Chrysalis want a gland of their own? Aw, crapwe need to find that Bigfoot. I'm sure someone got it, I do remember that much."

Darien and Hobbes heard a knock at the door, Darien was about to get up but Hobbes said, "I'll get it. You enjoy your beer there pal."

Hobbes opened the door to see Steven standing there, "Is Darien here?"

"Fawkes, it's for you." Hobbes said walking back over to the recliner he was sitting in moments before. 

Darien stood up and walked to the door, "Hey Steven, what's up? Would you like to come in?" Darien looked at Hobbes for some answers, but Hobbes just shrugged letting him know he knew nothing other than what Darien had told him.

"No, do you think we can go somewhere safer and talk?"

"Safer?"

"Yeah," Steven replied not giving Darien a full answer like he wanted.

"Sure, let me grab a jacket," Darien replied. He stepped all the way in the cabin and set down his can of beer. He put on his tan leather jacket that he loved so much and walked out the door, following Steven toward the back patio. "What's up?"

"You work for the Agency, right?"

Darien just looked at him, thinking how to answer. But if it was true and Steven was Chrysalis he already knew who the Agency was anyway. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Have you heard of Chrysalis?"

Darien was starting to wonder what on earth was up. There was no way Steven was just going to spill the beans about what was going on. There had to be a catch. "I've heard of them."

"I thought so. You see, my family kind of got mixed up in something. My dad doesn't know, but my mom made a deal with them. When Ann was born she had a problem with her heart. Mom couldn't afford an operation and she wouldn't give in. Ann was in the hospital dying when they approached Mom. They told her that they could save Ann, that they had some kind of technology that would not only fix the hole in her heart, but make her smarter and faster. They said she'd excel in her life greatly. Mom didn't ask what they wanted in return. They only told her that they would collect later.

"Then Mom got pregnant with me; Chrysalis came back and reminded her she owed them. She tried to run, but they said they'd kill Ann. Mom was so scared that she obeyed. She let them inject things in my genes. They made it so I wouldn't age after I reached 30. So I would look young forever. Kind of like a this-day-and-age fountain of youth. They did the same with Michael."

"Does your dad know?"

"No, he has no idea. He just sells medical supplies. Thinks life is grand and that we are the perfect family."

"Once again, Steven, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I never had a choice, no one ever asked me if this is what I wanted. They didn't give me a choice so I won't give them one. Mom and Ann want me to help train Michael, they said he needs a father figure in his training, and since Dad knows nothing about it, it should be me."

"And you don't want to do that?" Darien asked.

"No, I don't want him to go through what I had to. I want him to have a say in it. I told you because I know you can do something about it."

"What can I do Steven? I don't understand what you want me to do. You want me to arrest your family or something?"

"No, I want you to free the Bigfoot they stole."

"Really, Chrysalis has a Bigfoot? Why would you want me to free him?"

"Because, they shouldn't have it, no one should. Look, I overheard Ann talking to someone about moving the Bigfoot tonight, under the cover of darkness. I know this is hard for you to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Look, kid, just give me the details and then I want you to lay low. Don't let them know that you talked to me. This is dangerous for you. I've seen what they do to those who double cross them." Darien patted him on the back and Steven went to his cabin.

Darien watched as Steven went inside and then he went inside his own cabin. 

"What did the kid want?" Hobbes was waiting at the door like a parent waiting for their child to come home.

"Geez, Hobbes, all you need is an apron and a wooden spoon." Darien grabbed his beer and sat down. "You know what I'm thinking here, that this is a set up, my friend."

"Now you're thinking like Bobby Hobbes."

"Steven told me where Chrysalis has Bigfoot. I think we should check it out. The kid sounds sincere, but man, I just don't know." Darien took a huge gulp of his beer.

"Well, let's check it out then, see what we come up with. If the kid is on the level, which I don't know, then we'll free Wendy."

"Wendy?" Darien said in that bewilderment tone.

"Yeah, you know like free Willy, except it's a Wendigo, Wendy?"

"Hobbes, you're scaring me."

"Yeah, my friend, at least I don't knock over phone booths when a certain person is making a phone call all because of a doughnut."

"You've got a point there." Darien held up his beer to salute Hobbes. "When do we roll?"

"As soon as you're done with that, my friend," Hobbes pointed to Darien's beer.

Darien finished it off and put the can in the trash, "It's time for Operation Free Wendy."

Darien quicksilvered both of them and they made their way into the woods. Darien stopped the flow when they figured they were far enough away from the campsite. As far as Ann would know, they were still inside their cabin. The element of surprise, they hoped, was on their side.

They followed Steven's instructions and were able to find the camp. They saw a huge tent and figured that's where Bigfoot was.

"Okay, Kemo Sabe, what do we do now?"

"Now we wait." Hobbes replied.

"Wait for what? The thing to come out to us?"

"No Fawkesy, but we can't just storm in there. We need the element of surprise. How long have you been an Agent now anyway? I thought you would have learned that it takes patience." Hobbes watched as two guards with guns circled the perimeter. As soon as they started on their next pass he looked at Darien. "Okay I-Man, do your thing."

Darien rolled his eyes at the name Hobbes had called him and thought about not quicksilvering him and going alone just to teach him a lesson, but then decided against it when he realized he was unarmed and Hobbes had a gun. He placed his hand on Hobbes' shoulder and let the quicksilver flow. 

They walked into the camp, making as little noise as possible as they went. Darien and Hobbes ended up outside of the tent; the guards were still walking around the perimeter. They entered the tent and Darien saw ropes tying a Bigfoot down. A visible Bigfoot. Its fur was a whitish brown color. Actually, it reminded Darien of an overgrown Pavlov.

"Fawkes, can you see that thing?"

"I guess it can cut off the flow."

"Yeah, I guess so. But why?"

The Bigfoot made a noise and almost like it had realized people were in there it went invisible. Darien looked from Hobbes to the Bigfoot back to Hobbes. "It might not have felt intimidated, well, not until we came in of course."

"Might not have felt intimidated? Fawkes, the thing is tied down with nowhere to go."

"Hey Hobbes, you didn't bring a knife by chance did you?"

Hobbes pulled out a hunting knife, Darien stood there like he was waiting for Hobbes to hand it to him. "I'm the one cutting the ropes. I don't think I can trust you with a sharp object."

"What is the supposed to mean?" Darien asked, a little offended. Hobbes only pointed in the direction of Darien's wrist. He looked at it then back at Hobbes. "Good point."

~*~

Steven walked back into the cabin his family was staying in -he had been outside getting some air- and sat down on the couch. Michael was across from him. "How are you doing, little guy?"

Michael looked at his brother and smiled. He had a cute pair of blue pajamas on that their father had given him for his eighth birthday. It seemed so weird for Michael to be so young but always so intelligent. Steven wanted nothing to do with tainting his little brother.

"I'm watching cartoons," Michael replied as Ann came in the room. She looked at the scene before her and smiled. An idea of how to take care of the problem came to mind.

"Steven, we need to talk."

"So talk," he replied, not moving.

"I need you to start the training tomorrow. Stark said that he wanted the training started as soon as possible. He is coming down tonight to oversee the moving of our prize possession. He wants to make sure nothing goes wrong. But he also wants to make sure you are capable of teaching a future member of Chrysalis."

Steven tried not to smile at the thought of Stark coming into the camp and the tent being empty. Actually, what would work out better would be Stark coming as the two Agents were leaving and Stark getting killed in the crossfire. Ann didn't seem to notice the smile. "Why does he have to be trained so soon? Can't we wait another few months, or at least till he is nine?"

Ann stated to raise her voice but quickly lowered it in case her father was to come back. She didn't want Richard to know what was going on with his family. "Why do you always do this? It has to be done while he is still young. We have already waited too long. He should have started his training years ago! But you keep coming up with excuse after another."

By this time Michael was watching the two of them and had forgotten about the cartoons. He was young, and he was not stupid, they were fighting about him.

"Ann, listen to me. We should let him have a say in it."

"There is no say, there is just doing. We owe Chrysalis our very lives!"

"No, Ann, _you_ owe Chrysalis _your_ very life. Not me, I never asked for this. I'm not going to train him." Steven really hoped that Darien and Hobbes got the Bigfoot free. He was throwing everything away right now if they didn't. Maybe they could take his little brother away, give him some kind of protection. If everything went well they would owe him.

"I am not going to talk about this right now. I have things to do. Stark needs my help with the shipment." Ann turned around to walk out the door but her brother stopped her.

"What?"

"You heard me, Stark needs me there."

"Ann, you can't!"

She just looked at him, not knowing what to say. After a second it hit her like a strong wind. "What did you do, Steven?"

He released his grip on her arm, "I didn't do anything. I just don't think you should go."

She looked in his eyes and she could tell he was lying to her. No matter how often they fought or no matter what had happened he always cared for her safety. She looked across the room at Michael, as soon as their eyes met his drifted back to the TV. She pulled out her gun and walked to Michael, placing the barrel on the boy's temple. 

"What are you doing, Ann!?!" Steven said, coming toward her and their little brother.

"Call it an insurance policy. You tell me what is going on and I won't blow his brains out."

Steven looked at his little brother; he actually seemed pretty calm except for the tears that were escaping the corners of his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

"Why not, you seem to love him more then everyone else in this family. All you have to do is tell me. I'll let him live."

"Ann, Chrysalis needs him. Please put down the gun. Kill me, I don't care. Just leave Michael alone."

"He's expendable Steven, haven't you gotten it yet? It's _you_ that they want. That's why they want you to train him! They want _your_ loyalty! Those idiots! You would rather see Stark dead then work for him!" Realization flashed across her face. She hadn't heard a thing from the cabin next door in about an hour. Sure, the TV was on making noise, but there were no human voices. "Where are Fawkes and Hobbes?" After not getting an answer she pulled back the hammer on her gun. "You have five seconds to tell me, 5...4...3..."

TBC...


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay, peeps... this is it! Hope you all enjoyed our little sequel to 'Legends'.

Disclaimers: We didn't get anything out of this except the great feedback from those of you who were reading this. Thanks :) On with the last chapter...

Gone Fishing 9/9

"They're at the camp!"

She took the gun away from Michael's head and ran out the door. If something happened to the Bigfoot there would be hell to pay.

Ann was already outside when she bumped into Heather. "What's wrong Ann?" She could sense the anger in Ann actions.

"It's Steven, he betrayed us. He told Fawkes and Hobbes where the camp is. I'm going there now." She glared back at the cabin, Steven had come out the door. "If it's not too late."

Heather sneered at Steven, "You better stay here and watch your brother. We will have a talk when I get back. Stark will not be too happy about this."

Heather and Ann ran for the camp. Ann called in on her cell phone to warn them.

~*~

A shadow in the woods appeared out from behind a tree. The shadow pulled out a cell phone and dialed. A male voice answered the call.

"Stark here, what's the news?"

"It appears there is a problem with our shipment. Fawkes and Hobbes are at the camp."

"How did they find out?" Stark's voice became irritated.

"My son, he told them. Seems I have a problem with him accepting who he is," Richard stepped out of the shadows.

"You and Heather take care of that, I need his loyalty. Where are Heather and Ann?"

"On their way to the camp, I'm going to follow them."

"Don't let them see you, keep your cover a secret. I worked hard getting you into the position you're in."

"Yes, sir," Richard hung up his phone and continued to heads towards the camp.

~*~

Darien was watching the camp as Hobbes cut the ropes. The Bigfoot started to move around more as it came loose from the ropes.

"Aw, crap. Hobbes, someone is coming. Actually make that lots of them and they're headed this way; with thermals."

"This isn't good, my friend. The cat's been let out of the bag and so has our furry friend here. Fawkes, you better run. I bet there's love in those eyes, if I could see `em."

Darien and Hobbes ran out of the tent as fast as they could with Bigfoot hot on their trail. The tent was torn apart and came crashing down. Darien and Hobbes 

started running towards the woods. Their escape route was cut off by some Chrysali holding guns. They changed directions and headed another way. 

The Chrysalis men opened fire on the two. The bullets kicked up dirt as they impacted on the ground. Darien and Hobbes could hear the bullets whizzing past by them as they ran. Darien felt searing pain go through his leg and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Hobbes stopped and looked at his fallen partner. Darien was clutching his leg; he looked up at Hobbes and yelled to him, "Run, Hobbes, run!"

Ann and Heather came into the camp and saw all the commotion. They heard a low growl nearby. 

"Bigfoot, it's loose. Fawkes and Hobbes, where are they?" Ann asked with anger.

Heather looked around and then she saw them; Hobbes was trying to pick up his wounded partner. "Look Ann, over there."

~*~

Chrysalis men surrounded Hobbes as he held Darien in his arms. "Remind me not to go on another vacation that the Fat Man sets up." Darien said through gritted teeth.

~*~

Heather looked at Ann with a smile on her face, "We've got them now, and I should go back to the cabin and talk to Steven. Darien thinks I'm not Chrysalis, I'll keep it that way."

"Okay, Mom, I'll handle this." Ann walked towards Hobbes and Darien, who was now resting on the ground.

"Hello, Darien, Bobby, ah, did someone get a boo-boo." She bent down to get a good look at Darien's leg.

Darien moved away from her, "Don't touch me, it hurts enough as it is."

Ann signaled for men to pick him up and take him to the truck. Hobbes was tied up and gagged and put in a van. Ann smiled, "Bigfoot may have gotten away, but you will do nicely." 

Darien squirmed as he tried to break free, but to no avail. He felt a hand caress his face and he tried to move his head away from Ann's hands, but she grabbed him and held his head firm.

"You're my prize now, Darien. Try to enjoy it, love." She bent down and kissed him.

"I don't like the sound of that." Darien was thrown into the back of the truck, the pain in his leg getting worse.

Ann approached him with a needle in hand. "Relax, Darien, this is for the pain and for the ride."

Darien tried to get up, but strong hands forced him and back down. He hit his bad leg on the floor of the truck. He howled in agony and clutched at his leg. His vision went white as the pain shot all the way up to his brain. He fought back the looming unconsciousness that was trying to overtake him. 

"Now, see what happens when you don't let us help you? The doctor here just wants to take a look at your leg. Well, he's actually a vet, he was supposed to look after our Bigfoot, but you fixed that didn't you?"

Strong hands again held Darien down. Someone held his arms stretched over his head and was holding him by his wrists. He also felt someone holding him down by applying pressure on his thighs. He guessed that someone was sitting on him. Ann gave him the shot.

The doctor cut his pant leg so he could get a better view of Darien's wound. Ann watched and helped the doctor. They cleaned the wound and Darien expressed distaste for the whole procedure. Ann looked around, "Can't we gag him with something?"

She got a roll of gauze and some medical tape. She rammed the gauze into Darien's mouth and taped his mouth shut. "There, now you'll be quiet."

Darien tried to fight against being held down, but the hands just applied more pressure. His arms were pulled on harder and for a moment, Darien forgot about the pain from his leg.

The doctor examined the wound, "Looks like the bullet entered here in the calf. I don't see an exit wound so it still must be inside. I'll have to remove it. Roll him over so I can get a better view."

Darien's head shot up and his eyes widened, he tried to scream, but the sound was muffled. They rolled him over and so he was on his belly. He felt a sharp pain in his leg, he tried to scream again. He felt the tickle of quicksilver between his shoulders. This was not good, how would the doctor see what he was doing? His legs were spread apart, someone was sitting on his good leg and hands held down the injured one by his ankle. His bad leg was lifted up and supported by someone.

Darien's world started to spin as another injection went inside the wound. He tried to convulse, but too many hands were holding him down. His body tensed as every muscle stiffened. Then mercifully, he passed out.

"Stubborn guy isn't he?" Ann was laughing as she watched the doctor work at getting the bullet out. The whole procedure didn't take long and they wrapped up Darien's leg. The doctor gave Darien a shot of antibiotic. "I'll stay here in the truck with him during transport, 

to keep an eye on him."

"Is he stabilized now?"

"Oh yeah, we're ready to go whenever you are. We'll strap him down, so he doesn't bounce around back here."

Ann left the truck and spoke with the driver. The doctor signaled when they finished strapping Darien down. The truck started up and headed out of the camp with a different cargo on board. The van carrying Hobbes followed. Ann headed back to the cabin after ordering everything to be moved out.

Richard had watched the whole scene unfold before him. He radioed Stark and reported what he saw. Stark was pleased and he ordered Richard back to the cabin.

~*~

The truck and the van pulled out onto the main road. At this time of night, the roads were nearly deserted. The truck was trying to pick up speed as the driver shifted gears. The back of the truck started to shift violently and the driver had a hard time trying to keep control of the truck.

The driver of the van radioed ahead and asked what was happening. The truck driver had no idea. The back of the truck suddenly went sideways as if being pushed by something. The van driver stopped the van and got out. He saw indents in the side of the truck that resembled 

hands. The truck tipped over on its side and the sides of the truck peeled apart. There was a howl and something ran past the van.

Men came out of the woods with guns drawn and they started shooting at the Chrysalis men. Chrysalis was outnumbered and they took off into the woods on the other side of the road. The Agency men went back into the woods, not wanting to be seen by Darien or Hobbes.

Hobbes got loose from his ropes and opened the van doors. He saw the truck on its side with the side torn apart. "Aw, crap, Fawkes. Oh noplease be in there!" Hobbes jumped on the truck and looked inside and jumped in. There was a guy knocked out and equipment all over the place. He heard a moan and saw Darien still strapped in, snug as could be. "Fawkes, man, are you alright?"

"Huh? What happened? Why am I on the wall?" Darien was still dazed from the sedative.

Hobbes laughed, "You're not on the wall. I am. Here let me get you out of this." He undid the straps and helped Darien stand up. "Don't try and walk on your bad leg, just use me as support."

Darien just shook his head and put his arm around Hobbes. The back door had flung open somehow and Hobbes figured it was whoever had fired the weapons. They made the long trip back to the cabin. Darien had to stop a few times and rest. 

It was daylight by the time they got back. Darien was tired and weak, but he wanted to go home. He eyed the cabin next door and his thoughts went to Michael and Steven. Hobbes helped him up the steps and into the cabin. Darien hobbled to the couch and lay down and was fast asleep.

Hobbes went upstairs and packed their things. He brought their bags down and heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw Steven. "Oh, hey kid come in." Hobbes eyed him with suspicion.

Steven whispered to Hobbes, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. We're leaving as soon as he wakes up. How did you know we escaped?"

"I overheard Ann ranting and raving earlier this morning. When the men went back to the truck, they found you and Darien were gone. She was pissed, it was great." Hobbes smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Ann knows that I told you where to find the Bigfoot. She's pretty upset with me. I'll be eighteen soon. I don't want to run away, because I don't want to leave Michael behind. Is there anything the Agency can do for us?"

"When Fawkes and I get back to San Diego, we'll check it out." Hobbes was hugged by Steven and they exchanged addresses and other information for future contact.

~*~

Darien took a long nap and when he finally woke up, his leg was throbbing. "Oh, man, this hurts, did we bring any pain killers with us?"

"No, you'll just have to settle what hospitals use mostTylenol." Hobbes handed Darien a couple of pills along with some water.

Darien held up the Tylenol with disgust, "Like this is the only stuff hospitals use. I'm talking about Demerol or Percodan. Now, that's pain medication, knock me out on my butt kind of stuff."

"Well, we can't get that without a prescription, so you will have to make do with what we have." Hobbes went outside and loaded up the rental with their luggage.

Darien hobbled down the steps and looked out towards the woods. He leaned up against the wall of his cabin and heard movement next to him. He turned and it was Ann. He glared at her, "You have some nerve showing your face. Actually, this is good; you can give Stark a message for me. I kicked your ass again. You don't have the Bigfoot anymore."

Ann leaned on Darien, giving him very little room. She put her hands on either side of his head and played with the curl of his hair by his ear.

"Hey, don't mess with the hair."

"Oh, I can mess with anything I want to. You haven't beaten us yet, Darien. We have people in places that even you don't know about." She pulled him down for a kiss.

Darien responded by opening his mouth, he darted his tongue out into her mouth. She returned the favor. He brought his hands around her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned in his mouth and pushed her hips up against his groin. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Darien, that was incredible." Ann was breathing heavy and she wanted more of Darien.

Darien gave her another kiss and gently pushed her away. He grabbed his makeshift crutch and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait, I thought we were"

Ann was cut off by Darien, "No Ann, that was to show you what you will never have. Until we meet again."

"Ready to go?" Hobbes asked.

"I never have been more ready to leave someplace in my entire life!" Darien placed more bags in the car that they had been using on their vacation. "Can I drive?"

"No way, partner, I've seen the way you drive... Trust me; it is nothing to brag about." Hobbes jumped in the driver's seat and put the keys in. However, before he could pull out Steven stopped him.

"Hobbes, Darien, I just want to thank you both."

"Hey, no problem kid, and remember... If you ever need anything, you know where to find us."

Michael stood next to his older brother. "I have a feeling I might just take you up on that offer soon."

"We'll be looking forward to it." Darien replied. "Thanks for all your help too!" With that Hobbes pulled out, heading back to the airport and their plane ride home.

~*~

Darien and Hobbes left the Official's office through one door while a man came in through the other.

"Well, sir, here's my report from the mission and I have all the data that was taken on this disk."

The Official took the disk and smiled, "Well done agent, a job well done. I will personally see to it that this disk gets to the right people."

The agent walked out of the office and out of the building. He got in his car and picked up his phone. "Hello siryes, I have the disk here in my hand," the agent held up a similar disk at eye level. "No sir, they don't suspect a thing. I believe that you will find our information very interesting. I'm delivering it right now." Richard Jacobs pulled away from the Harding Building and headed for Chrysalis headquarters.

The End


End file.
